Hard to Handle
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has his share of the ladies. Tonight he wants a married one! Jack's Just a Little To Hard To Handle! JackOC One SHot... It's not really a romance...but hey..


Hard To Handle

Discalimer: I don't own POTC or the song Hard To Handle by Black Crowes.

Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has his share of the ladies. Tonight he wants a married one! Jack's Just a Little To Hard To Handle! Sizzle haha

One Shot Jack/OC

* * *

_Baby here I am_

He had an air to him that she couldn't quit put her finger on. She moved around in her lovers arms to get a good look at the man that just came striding through the door. He smiled around the room at the women and she couldn't help to see the girls swoon over him. She grinned and watch him sit down in a chair, he placed his booted feet upon the table. He tipped his sea worn hat over his eyes.

"Darling what has your attention?"

Emily Harding looked to Samuel Harding her husband. "Oh nothing."

Emily gave him a little smile and placed a kiss on his lips. Her husband was so uptight. She looked back over to the man and saw that he already had a woman talking to him. She sighed and groaned inwardly. He was really handsome, she thought watching as he talked to the whore. Emily of course wasn't a whore just a woman trying to get adventure in her life. That's why she married Sam, but he was just an old stiff that didn't give her any money or let her do anything.

_I'm the man on the scene_

Emily couldn't help but stare. Her husband caught her attention by his hand feeling up her thigh. She look down at him and forced a smile. Good lord he was stupid and ugly.

"Let me get us a few drinks eh?" her husband moved her off his lap and onto the chair next to him.

Emily watched as he left. She looked over at the man with the good looking features. He was staring at her, she gave him a saucy smile and batted her eyelashes.

_I can give you what you want_

_But you gotta' come home with me_

He stood up from the chair and walked over to her, his hips swaying with his walk. Emily grinned, he leaned down until he was face to face with her.

"'Ello luv" he said with a grin showing off his gold teeth. Emily's stomach did flips. He was gorgeous.

"Hello" she said back. He sat down next to her his hand went to her neck. She meet his dark brown eyes.

"May I inquire to what your name is?"

He looked at her shocked, "Me name? You've never seen me before?"

Emily shook her head. "I would remember a face like yours."

He chuckled at her flirting. "The names Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl lass. What be yers, I sure haven't seen yer pretty face around here."

"Emily Harding" she told him shaking his hand. "But my husband will be back soon."

His eyes gleamed with a the flicker of the flame from the candle on the table. This was what he wanted for the night, this young lass with the ample breasts. She teased him with the light touching and the barely showing anything dress. He liked married women, he grinned at her.

"Husband eh?"

_I have got some good old lovin'  
And I got some more in store_

"You're the infamous pirate Captain" she said sitting back in her chair, her chest pushed out.

His tongue flicked out of his mouth to wet his lips. Emily watched him as his hand slowly crept up her leg. Thank god her husband was taking his sweet time with the drinks.

"Captain" she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Come with me, I want to show you something you might be wanting for the night."

He eyed her hungrily and followed her close behind as she weaved her way through the crowd. Emily's husband, she noticed was still at the bar trying to get his way back to the seat where she was supposed to be.

_When I get through throwin' it on you_

_You gotta' come back for more_

Emily pulled him up the stairs with her. His hands were on her waist as she made her way down the hall to her room. She looked at him then at the door. He pushed her against it and kissed her mouth. She couldn't believe she was going to commit adultery. Emily moaned into the kiss and rubbed against the pirate making him growl low in his throat. She smiled, she had never been with a real man before. Her husband could hardly count as a man.

"Show me yer room love" he said putting his forehead against hers. His dark brown eyes lazily staring into her dark green ones.

'This was an easy lay, he thought, smiling at her.

_Boys and things that come by the dozen_

_That ain't nothin' but drugstore lovin'_

Emily led Jack into her room, the dark consumed them both as they moved away from the door and closed it to the prying eyes. She found his lips instantly, loving the feel of his arms around her, she moved closer. Emily quickly grabbed at his coat and hat, she placed it on the table that she saw in the moonlight. He hurried taking off his vest along with his boots that landed with a thud on the ground. He watched her take off her shoes and then her hosiery. He pulled her to his naked chest. She couldn't help but run her hands up his chest and then wrap her arms around his neck. He leaned down to capture Emily's lips in a passionate kiss once more as he walked her back towards the bed.

_Hey little thing let me light your candle 'cause mama _

_I'm sure hard to handle, now,_

_Gets around_

He slowly took off her dress and shift, her skin now exposed to his eyes and hands. He kissed down her belly and then back up to her neck. He lifted himself up to look into her eyes.

"Are ye sure about this luv?" he asked. If she wasn't sure he would just have to make her sure. Jack Sparrow could get any woman he wanted and at the moment he wanted the beautiful Emily Harding.

Emily nodded and smiled. She thought he was the greatest man ever, she felt so lucky to be there in the same bed with Jack.

"I'm sure I want you" she whispered into his ear. He growled and hurried to take off his trousers. She helped him untie it and he pulled them off tossing them with the other clothes.

Emily tangle her hands in his long locks of dark brown hair. He eyed her, she heared him murmur beautiful as he assaulted her breasts with his mouth. Emily could hardly believe what was going on, his mouth was torture on her skin. She loved it, she felt as if she was going to explode. She bucked her hips up into him.

_Action speaks louder than words_

_And I'm a man of great experience_

He kissed Emily while entering her in one swift motion making her moan and him growl. She wrapped her legs around him to let him go deeper, she needed this as much as he did. Jack smiled at her as she moaned while he went harder. He suddenly flipped her and him over making Emily on top. She stared down at his glorious eyes while she slowly rode him. Emily ran her hands down his chest, Jack's hands went up to cup her breasts. She heard the door open suddenly, Emily didn't pay attention all she wanted was to find her release and give this pirate what he wanted.

Emily threw her head back and moaned Jack's name loud. The door closed once again and the footsteps disappeared down the hall. Jack once again flipped her over and moved faster, she bucked her hips to meet each thrust. He reached down and rubbed her clit making her come calling his name. He groaned as he spilled his seed into her and moved to the side.

_Take my hand don't be afraid _

_I'm gonna prove every word I say_

"Was that yer husband?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Possibly."

He chuckled and pulled her closer to his warm body. For in the morning he was going to be gone and it no longer would matter if the man that was her husband wanted to kill him. He ruined their marriage for sure, but Jack didn't really care, it wasn't his problem.

"How would you like to become a pirate?" he asked. He really wasn't going to take her on his ship. It was against the rule, but letting the lass have one great night with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was something he could do for her.

She looked up at him. "You mean it?"

"Aye."

Emily smiled and kissed his lips once more.

Jack was sure hard to handle. Or hold down to one women.

* * *

A/N: The End! ha blah:) 


End file.
